


耽美

by orphan_account



Category: Gay - Fandom, 都明白的
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	耽美

《游寒》by.谎言（原来的名字芙蓉春水后来改成了谎言）  
3018年7月8日，甘城三家一夜只剩一家，其余两家销声匿迹，在之前甘城三家齐霸一方，分别是曲家，顾家，肖家，曲家以黑道和地产与新闻企业为主，顾家以军家，娱乐业与越国企业合作，肖家以石油企业，化学实验与药学为主。三家之所以各霸一方是因为三人情意从小到大培养出来的。但是在今天全部瓦解 ，有人说是曲家家主曲靖宇因为黑道走私而被顾家顾悦城所不容，而肖家家主肖奕尘为了劝阻两人而卷入纷争。事情很快被时间消磨，虽然还是有人把它当成茶余饭后的消遣，但也是及少数了。  
在10年后，3030年，如果曲游在这听见了这些茶余饭后的消遣不知道要做何感想。不错，曲游就是曲家的幸存者，曲游活了下来，而且被曲家的忠心组织，也就是黑道收养，并且开办了不少企业，各个领域的都有分布，并且都在蛰伏阶段。  
时间回到十年前  
曲游记得他那个父亲看着他和他的大哥间把他关在那个富丽堂皇的监狱等着送上门的人来杀他来替他父亲和他大哥 抵命。而他父亲则带着他大哥，那个被吓的全身颤抖的曲靖言，坐进来那辆灰色车子之后爆炸声响起，他们全部都死在里面，之后那些人全部离开，曲游才用绳子逃了出去，之后那个家就爆炸了。再之后他就被曲家的组织带回离慕，之后，他把离慕全部掌握在手，当然也付出了不少代价，不过好在拿下了离慕。  
“计划什么时候开始?”一旁一位容貌足够迷住上千迷妹的男子问曲游道。“笙言，急什么，他们今天就该来了，如果没来，今天就可以收网了。”曲游道，之后便是沉寂。大概过了几分钟，有侍卫推门而入道“主，莱费想见您。”，“进”曲游道。不一会，一位金发碧眼的青年一身银色西服革履走了进来开口道“您好，我是克鲁赛德·莱费，您可以叫我莱费，我这次来是想问您在这方面您可不可以再给我一个小时的时间考虑，这个项目真的对不少人都是诱惑，我也是不得已才会想出拿您的钱来填这个项目。”曲游在莱费进来前就戴上了黑色没有任何表情的面具只留眼睛让人看不出他的喜怒，“莱费，你应该知道，如果拿了我的钱还没拿下该拿的东西，后果是什么样的。带下去吧，别太吵，我喜欢安静。”曲游说完用修长骨节分明而白皙的手指做了一个净声的动作。之后莱费就被人安静的带了下去。  
“笙言，收网吧。” 曲游道，之后房间只剩曲游一个人在黑暗而安静的房间。  
“主，今天是曲靖宇和曲靖言的祭日，您去看看吗？” 管家道  
“我会去的，不用你安排了。” 曲游道  
墓地  
曲游看着面前的墓地，只有两个人的，有点好笑，除了顾家以外，没有人知道曲家还有曲游这个人。司机开车经过一个孤儿院，曲游让司机停了下来，走进这有些破旧的院房，看到一个安静的男孩子，胸前的牌子写着子寒，曲游走道子寒面前，问他和他走吗？子寒点了点头，曲游找到院长，签订收养合同，带子寒回来离慕，第二天让子寒改名叫曲子寒，曲游带着曲子寒去了他名下的私人订制服饰店，全部都是上好的料子，给曲子寒订做了不少衣服。晚上，曲游告诉曲子寒，并且定了规矩，一，曲游用餐只喜欢一个人，二，曲游会给曲子寒不一样的生活环境，三，曲子寒以后不能做出对曲游任何有害的事情否则曲游会永远让曲子寒后悔，四，曲子寒在这里不用听任何人的，曲子寒是除了曲游以外最大的。五，曲子寒必须去上学。六，曲游在没有办公事时，曲子寒不得出现。之后曲游了解到曲子寒只比自己小了二岁，并没有任何感慨或者问题，只算了句早点休息，便离开了曲子寒的房间。  
“游，他们入网了，不过顾家人好像突然现身了，你打算怎么办？”笙言道，“坐井观天，先看顾家怎么做，再怎么对付他们把，先去吧他们的把柄找到再进行控制。”曲游看着面前放置的红酒道。“你还是一样喜欢给自己留下掌控权。和你在一起果然是我做过最好的决定。”笙言道说完便走出了房间。曲游躺在沙发上安详的如同吸血鬼贵族一般让人沉迷而自甘堕落。不知过了多久一阵敲门声响起。顾子寒走了进来，刚好看到曲游如同慵懒而高贵的猫一样坐在沙发上看着他。“有事？”“您说带我去学校的，现在已经快10点了。”曲游看了看手表，“有点事忘记了，现在就去吧。”说完起身离开了房间，带上曲子寒去了一所学校，艾特莱克学院，是一所曲游特别开办的学校，有初中高中大学集为一体的类似军事化管理学院，包括搏击，射击，游泳，等，如果初中高中大学毕业生不想去外面找工作可以在艾特莱克学院申请工作，当然申请人必须保密他在干什么否则出现任何意外都不可找学院负责。曲子寒成绩优异拿到了高中学科，并且在两年内拿到了申请工作，两年时间过的很快，曲游带着曲子寒学习射击游戏搏击以及药物训练，曲游没有参加药物训练，曲子寒寒也问过为什么，曲游对大部分药物过敏如果随便注射曲游会死于过敏。当然曲游不会把自己的弱点暴露出来，但是有一次因为一次追杀，曲游为了救曲子寒被注射了不知名药物，还好笙言来的早，不然曲游就去见阎王了。之后大部分人都知道曲游对药物过敏。反而停止了对他的追杀。让曲游反了盘，拿到了黑道的宝座。曲子寒长的也挺快，由一开始到曲游的肩膀，现在比曲游比曲子寒还矮了一半。  
曲游穿着黑色泳裤，不见光的皮肤白皙如玉，不明显的肌肉和4块腹肌，足以让不少女性春心荡漾。今天就是曲子寒的18岁生日，也是曲游的20岁生日。说来也是巧，两人的生日都是在4月，曲游是4月7日，而曲子寒的生日是在4月11日。  
曲游正在思考怎么办曲子寒的18岁成人礼，没有注意曲子寒的目光如炬的看着他，过了半分钟，曲子寒才收敛了眼神走到曲游面前。“游，在想什么这么出神?” 曲子寒道。“过几天就是你的成人礼了，打算怎么办?”曲游看着面前容貌俊俏的男子道。“要不就在家里举行?”曲子寒道  
“家里?我不太喜欢，人太多太吵，还是在游寒酒店举行吧。刚好是开店的4周年庆典” 曲游道  
“嗯” 曲子寒回道，“对了子寒，成人礼你自己准备吧，钱不是问题主要是要办的隆重，成人礼一生只有一次，好了我去休息了，其他的你自己去准备吧。”曲游道，之后留着曲子寒一个人在后面用狼一般的眼神贪婪的望着曲游仿佛看到最好的食物一般。  
4月11日  
游寒酒店，红布金字写着“曲子寒18岁成人礼 ”，曲子寒在房间里穿着湛蓝色的西装，让他整个人看上去成熟不少，固定好的头发让曲子寒更加俊俏而充满荷尔蒙，不得不说曲子寒有一副好皮囊，一双桃花眼，挺拔的鼻子，微红的薄唇。不带一丝表情，一副生人勿近的气息。  
突然响起开门的声音，曲子寒看着一步步走到面前的人，皮肤白如玉，眼神慵懒如猫般却又有不可忽视的压迫感，容貌足以让不少人心动，一身酒红色西装让人忍不住想到狐狸这两个字，却又忍不住让人想到妖孽这两个字。如果把这个人欺压到哭泣会不会更加美好想到此处曲子寒的眼神不禁深邃了些，曲游看到曲子寒看着自己，低头看了看，发现没有什么凌乱的地方。曲子寒看着曲游低头露出白皙的颈脖差点把人直接压到床上。“游，你怎么来这么快？不是说好还有一个小时吗？”曲子寒道  
“早点来好一点点，怕堵车。” 曲游道。  
（不行我要开车了）   
喝了酒的曲游眼角泛红，如同被人欺负了一样，抱着被子如同猫而一样蜷缩，安静的不像话，曲子寒的酒里被下人了药，本想找曲游要解药，却看着这一幕，理智瞬间爆炸，他再也忍不住亲上了他肖想已久的红唇，拿出了一注药剂注射进了曲游身体，这是曲子寒在创办药制公司就特别为曲游制作的特殊药物。之后褪去曲游身上的衣物，两人赤裸相对，曲子寒分开曲游的双腿，一手揽住曲游的腰，一手在曲游身上肆意妄为，曲游被注射的药剂和曲子寒身上的药物没什么区别只是比曲子寒身上的药物更加能勾起欲望而已。不一会而曲游的呻吟声便传了出来，这呻吟声犹如诱人的毒药，引诱曲子寒甘愿沉沦，曲子寒低下头从曲游脖子缓慢亲吻致曲游腹部，曲游因为药物本就难忍，加上曲子寒的挑逗，断断续续说了“难受”两字，曲子寒听见这两字理智瞬间崩溃，修长的手指伸入后穴由一根慢慢加到三根，手指在曲游体内慢慢摸索，直至摸索到一处微凸点，曲游身体僵硬了一些，呻吟声也有些变大，曲子寒抽出手指，挺身直接进入，惹的曲游无意识的呻吟。曲游的声音让曲子寒  
（不行开不下去了，这方面不太行，我需要参考一下这种类型的资料😶）


End file.
